postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Alf Thompson
Alf Thompson is the farmer of Thompson Ground. Job Alf, along with his wife, is the farmer of Thompson Ground. He mostly farms sheep, chickens and cattle. Vehicles *The Yellow Tractor (Seasons 1 and 2) *The Red Tractor *The Plough *Quad Bike Appearances *Season 1 - Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen, Postman Pat's Birthday, Postman Pat's Rainy Day, The Sheep in the Clover Field, Postman Pat's Tractor Express, Postman Pat's Thirsty Day (cameo), Postman Pat's Windy Day (does not speak), Postman Pat's Foggy Day, Postman Pat's Difficult Day, Postman Pat Goes Sledging and Postman Pat takes a Message *Season 2 - Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road, Postman Pat in a Muddle, Postman Pat has the Best Village (does not speak), Postman Pat and the Robot, Postman Pat takes Flight and Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour *Season 3 - Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite, Postman Pat and the Hungry Goat, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race, Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale, Postman Pat and the Greendale Movie, Postman Pat's Pigeon Post, Postman Pat and the Green Rabbit, Postman Pat and the Troublesome Train, Postman Pat at the Seaside, Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day, Postman Pat's Popstars, Postman Pat and the Great Dinosaur Hunt and Postman Pat and the Ice Ladder *Season 4 - Postman Pat and the Tricky Transport Day, Postman Pat and the Spring Dance, Postman Pat and the Runaway Train, Postman Pat and the Potluck Picnic, Postman Pat's Radio Greendale (cameo), Postman Pat and the Fancy Dress Party, Postman Pat and the Lucky Escape, Postman Pat's Missing Things and Postman Pat and the Flying Post *Season 5 - Postman Pat and the Bollywood Dance, Postman Pat and the Greendale Knights, Postman Pat and the Fantastic Feast, Postman Pat Gets Stuck, Postman Pat and the Go-Kart Race, Postman Pat's Clifftop Adventure, Postman Pat and the Double Disguise, Postman Pat's Cat Calmity, Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman, Postman Pat's Noisy Day, Postman Pat and the Disappearing Bear, Postman Pat and the Cranky Cows, Postman Pat's Holiday Hobbies, Postman Pat's Spy Mission and Postman Pat's Christmas Eve *Season 6 - A Runaway Cow, Big Balloons (cameo), A Movie Feast, A Speedy Car, Disco Machine (cameo), Giant Cake, Ice Skates and The Flying Christmas Stocking *Season 7 - Postman Pat and Big Bob Bell, Postman Pat and the Cheeky Sheep, Postman Pat and the Metal Detector, Postman Pat and the Crazy Crockery, Postman Pat and the Runaway Bees, Postman Pat and the Sculpture Trail, Postman Pat and the Booming Bagpipes, Postman Pat and the Scarecrow, Postman Pat and the Karaoke Night, Postman Pat and the Didgeridoo, Postman Pat and the Amazing Weather Machine, Postman Pat and the Super Skateboard Sizzle, Postman Pat and the Rubber Duck Race, Postman Pat and the Sticky Situation, Postman Pat and the Tricky Tracker, Postman Pat and the Greendale Ukulele Big Band, Postman Pat and the Tremendous Tree, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Website and Postman Pat and the Twinkly Lights Specials: *Postman Pat takes the Bus *Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers *Postman Pat and the Tuba *Postman Pat and the Barometer *Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket *Postman Pat's Magic Christmas (cameo) *Postman Pat Clowns Around *Postman Pat and the Pirate Treasure Alf also appeared in the opening sequence of Postman Pat's ABC and Postman Pat's 123, but did not feature in the stories themselves. He will appear in Postman Pat the Movie. Peformers *Ken Barrie (Telelvision Series; Seasons 1 - 6) *Lewis MacLeod (Television Series; Season 7 onwards) *Darren Richardson (Movie) Gallery AlfSeason1.jpg|Alf in Season 1 AlfThompson.jpg|Alf in Season 3 Postman pat cast.jpg|Alf and the cast of the Specsavers Advert AlfThompsonLongleat.jpg|Early Longleat Model Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Grown-Ups